Curiosidad
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: "El fuego le quemaba las entrañas y el frio les pegaba en la piel. Ambos se miraron, gritos incesantes que no dejaban de sonar en una oscuridad infinita. Su alma había sido encerrada, para jamás volver" ("Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku"") One-Shot. AU


**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía

 **Summary:** "El fuego le quemaba las entrañas y el frio les pegaba en la piel. Ambos se miraron, gritos incesantes que no dejaban de sonar en una oscuridad infinita. Su alma había sido encerrada, para jamás volver" ( **"Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku"")**

 **Curiosidad.**

—¿Estas segura que podemos hacer esto?

—Ay, la verdad tengo ganas de ver ese tigre…

Inuyasha miro nerviosamente la oscuridad del bosque, tratando de visualizar alguien dentro de la gran y colorida carpa. En el pequeño pueblo en el que vivían era todo un fenómeno que llegara un espectáculo de solo gente con características y actitudes extrañas.

Un circo, de gente acróbata y también de fenómenos.

El tétrico ulular de los búhos hizo que su piel se inflamara del miedo. Kagome, en cambio, estaba entre emocionada y temerosa de entrar a la carpa. Habían esperado mas de una hora mientras la gente salía del ultimo espectáculo circense y de esos ya eran las 9 y media de la noche.

—Creo que ya podemos…

—No entiendo tu obsesión por ver ese maldito tigre.

Kagome chasqueo la lengua cansada.

—Cuando te acompaño a comprar cigarrillos ahí no dices nada—e Inuyasha rolo los ojos sabiendo que era verdad.

—Bien—murmuro—Pero vamos ya.

Lentamente avanzaron agazapados, teniendo cuidado de hacer algún ruido extraño. Se acercaron a la capa que ondeaba por el viento y lentamente, siguiendo la forma del escenario, fueron acercándose donde se avisaban tráiler medio destruidos y viejos.

Las pequeñas luces de bombillas puestas aleatoriamente iluminaron el vacío campamento. Una gran lámpara iluminada el centro .

—No hay nadie—murmuro.

Inuyasha se acerco por encima del hombro y echo una ojeada alrededor.

—Al parecer no hay nadie.

Un ruido los alerto. Con el corazón latiéndoles tan rápido una figura vestida de rojo, con una traje pomposo los alerto.

—¿Cómo nos fue hoy?—la voz barítona y divertida los hizo mirarse, era el presentador y al parecer el dueño del circo—Espero que tengamos suficiente.

—Si señor, alcanzamos mas de lo esperado. María tenia razón—un hombre pequeño de piel tostada que a penas alcanzaba el metro y media se escabullo entre los arboles como un pequeño niño.

Una chica, alta y esbelta chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, mirando profundamente con ojos plateados y azules, como el mercurio, avanzo como reina de pasarela.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

El hombre sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Que bueno—murmuro—…ahora que te veo. ¿Dónde esta la chica?

—¿Cuál chica?

—La que te envié a cuidar.

Los ojos resplandecieron entre la oscuridad con rabia. La mujer trago pesadamente, y asintió nerviosamente.

—La tiene Ling.

—Bien. Que nadie la deje sola.

Unos lamentos los hizo esconderse de repente, asustados, pero solo era un mono que salió caminando medio cojo, quejándose. El hombre rolo los ojos y recogió al primate, que se enlazo al cuello del humano para ambos irse y perderse entre un tráiler, el mas grande.

Los demás salieron apresuradamente hacia lo que parecía, su hogar. La chica se deslizo rápidamente en la puerta y cerro estruendosamente, quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral.

—Y ahora…¿Qué hacemos?

El aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello la hizo estremecer.

—Buscar el tigre.

El parpadeo sorprendido.

—Acabas de ver esa gente…y ¿Quieres ver aun ese tigre?

—Si, quiero verlo.

—¿Cómo haremos?

Kagome rápidamente observo alrededor, hasta que vio un pequeño agujero entre los pliegues de la carpa, señalo rápidamente y escurriéndose, entro. Las bancas se visibilizaban a penas por el brillo de las luces, no obstante, estaba tan oscuro que realmente le puso los pelos de punta. Inuyasha se le unió al rato con cara de enojado, ignorándolo subió rápidamente por los peldaños de las bancas hasta visualizar los pequeños agujeros.

Lentamente, y con Inuyasha refunfuñante, dio vuelta a la carpa hasta dar con lo que quería: las jaulas de los animales.

—Lo encontré—susurro.

—Era hora.

Kagome volvió a rolar los ojos hacia su amigo, en puntillas, se escondieron entre los pliegues que quedaban sueltos. La oscuridad reinaba y el chillido de los cuervos los ponía aun mas nerviosos. No obstante, sonó un pequeño bufido, como un animal.

Emocionada, salió, escurridiza hacia las jaulas viendo los pequeños animales que la veían en la oscuridad.

—Lechuzas.

El murmullo las alerto y todas, como una bandada furiosa, se estrellaron contras lo barrotes, sus garras brillaron y sus chillidos alertaron al campamento, que rápidamente, salió a investigar. Asustada por el vigor de las aves por alcanzarlos, tomo la muñeca de Inuyasha y lo hizo correr hasta un montón de cajas apiladas y cinco bicicletas, viejas y oxidadas, abandonadas.

Un gran hombre, un gigante que portaba una gran pistola se abalanzo con la respiración refulgente hacia la jaula, las aves automáticamente se calmaron. Lentamente, el hombre con la fuerza y torpeza de un oso, miro detenidamente cada lugar oscuro, lentamente analizo hasta la mínima sombra.

Sus respiraciones ahogadas, y el miedo fueron los que hicieron que no sonara nada.

Finalmente, después de una eternidad de tiempo el hombre se fue. Kagome suspiro tranquilamente, e Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada. Las lechuzas por alguna razón, estaban acurrucadas en una esquina, no hacían sonido alguno y estaba quietas.

Lentamente, fue acercándose a la jaula trasera, había un gran hueco y de ella dos grandes azules la observaron, el tigre avanzo con la luna alumbrándole el pelaje, letal y hermoso, agito su cola y observo tranquilamente.

—Que hermoso.

—Ya tocaste tu tigre, ahora vámonos.

—Inuyasha…es hermoso.

—Lo se…

Un ruido los alerto, un par de ojos negros como el ónix y después, la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Todo termina tan rápido.

Lentamente, siendo absorbida por la conciencia, la luz de una bombilla fue la que la cegó. Pegando un respingo, se despertó completamente, volteo a ver a Inuyasha que se encontraba a su lado, entumecido del terror.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba una chica, una niña de cabello blanco, ojos de plata y piel de nieve…su expresión estaba en blanco, era frialdad total.

—Su nombre es Kanna—el hombre, el dueño del circo blandió sus bastón—Ustedes, miserables mocosos, vienen a interrumpir mi circo.

—Lo…lamento—balbuceo—Quería ver el tigre.

El hombre levanto sorprendidamente cómico las cejas.

—El tigre—se carcajeo. De un estante, tomo un libro negro de pasta vieja—Sabes, la curiosidad hace que el humano avance, pero también que se detenga. Tuviste la mala suerte de caer en …circo que no es simple.

Un pentagrama voló del libro, la sangre escurría y de ella, salió un espejo que levito hasta posarse en manos de la chica.

—Ustedes van a ser mi primer experimento con Kanna, mi oráculo. Vamos a ver como son las cosas—carcajeo.

—¿Qué?...¿Quien es usted?—gruño Inuyasha.

—El diablo.

El espejo brillo mucho hasta que literalmente los absorbió, ambos fueron transportados. El fuego le quemaba las entrañas y el frio les pegaba en la piel. Ambos se miraron, gritos incesantes que no dejaban de sonar en una oscuridad infinita. Su alma había sido encerrada, para jamás volver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome volvió abrir los ojos a la par de Inuyasha.

—Maestro—musitaron al unísono.

Un brillo malévolo y una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a mi circo, mis nuevos ayudantes.

El alma de los chicos tontos jamás saldría del espejo.

Lentamente, el pergamino se quemo, sellando el pacto del demonio con la sangre fresca y las almas que estarían encerradas en la eternidad.

* * *

 _Amaterasu97_

Bueno, estoy consciente de que realmente no es mi mejor fic. Asi que perdónenme, me he matado con cumplir el fic, pero no me llegaba nada, mas que una idea asi. Espero sus criticas con ansias y chicas del foro, cumpli mi reto con las especificaciones requeridas, tanto los objetos como Kanna de personaje.

Este es el link del foro, para los que desean pasarse por el: topic/160640/141315380/1/Concurso-Mes-de-los-sustos-en-la-aldea-Dulce-o-Truco


End file.
